User blog:Kraagan/Some hints for Battle Arena
Hi everybody! This is my first blog on this site, so please, don't be too harsh with me. First of all, English is not my mother tongue and sometimes it may be difficult to understand what I'm trying to say, I'm sorry. What I'm trying to do here is to enlighten the basics of taking the way of dino-battle in order to speed up your park building. I strongly recommend a regular use of Battle Arena for players who log in and play at least one hour a day. Why? Easy, the rewards from battle can double (or more) your dino growth and so, your incomes. Now, battling enemy dinos is never counter-productive because it is always free (unless you're willing to pay bucks to re-battle again instantly, which I don't advise), but it can be very very inefficient and tiring if you do it the wrong way. I said I'm giving the basics, so I'll explain my experience for lower level players (5-25). First, let's do some analysis. All dinos have their own health and attack (f.e. level 40 Velociraptor has 352 health and 44-266 attack). They have NO DEFENSE (unlike most RPGs), so all that matters are this two factors, and our Velociraptor will do the same damage to a Triceratops than to a mighty Tyrannosaurus. Again, unlike RPGs, there are only three kind of attacks that are random and damage-fixed. The weakest one matches with the lowest rate from the dino attack (f.e. level 40 Velociraptor's will do 44 damage). The strong attack will inflict the maximum (266 in our example) The medium one will do the average between the weak and the strong: (44+266)/2=155. Knowing that, the best way is to fight ALONE, never use teams of two or three dinos. With more than one you can fight upper stages, but it is less worth than two separate lower rewards. There are three tier of dinos: gold, silver and bronze. For almost every bronze dino and some silver ones, the strategy is the same: search for the highest stage where the most powerful dino has, at most, 10 points of low-range of attack than yours. Continuing with our level 40 Velociraptor example, stage 9 has an Ankylosaurus as strongest opponent, with at least 32 points of attack. It's important to say that until stage 9 no enemy uses protection from attacks nor special attack. Also, I recommend to avoid stage 10, which contains a single OP enemy for noobs: level 13 Pteranodon. From stage 11, all enemies can use special attacks (usually no more than one per 6-7 regular attacks they perform, which is almost the entire battle) but they will not protect until higher stages. They can also change dino when you badly damage one of them. If you are battling on stage 11 or higher, you'll usually protect your dinos from special attacks. This has a cost: 5 dino-claws first time and it doubles for a second protection in the same battle (and so on). Do not mind to use your "hardly" earned dino-claws everytime you need it, doing special attacks or protecting, it's never a waste. It's always preferrable to use 20 o 30 dino-claws in one battle and win it than use 5 or less and lose it. Don't be greedy! I promise I'll update this post if somebody find it useful and request more info. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts